The Hunters Become the Hunter
by Zoney-Girl92
Summary: Phoenix wants nothing more then revenge against the demon that killed her family. So she goes to Dante and he joins her on her quest to kill him. DanteXOC Rating may change later New chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at a Devil May Cry fanfic, so be kind. My orginal character actaully comes from another story I wrote a long time ago. I just fixed her up.**

**I do not own Devil May Cry that honor goes to Capcom, but I do own all the games if that accounts for anything.**

**So anyways I'll stop blabbering and let you read the story.**

**Please stick with me- Kitty (that is my nickname, which is used more then my real one)**

* * *

_The Hunters Become the Hunter_

_Prologue_

A girl stood on top of one of the buildings looking down at the shop. Her long red hair blowing in the wind, her intense green eyes focused on the sign of the shop. _Devil May Cry_. She could still not believe she was asking for his help. She could of handled if, if they were still around. She sighed to herself and watching the man enter the shop, wearing a crimson red two tailed coat, a large double edged sword on his back. His white hair falling in front of his blue eyes, she jumped off the building and landed gracefully onto her feet.

"So it begins," She wiped herself off and walked towards the shop. Knocking on the door.

"Sorry not taking any jobs, come back tomorrow," A voice said from somewhere inside.

"What if the job pays well, enough to get rid of that nasty debt and then for you to live comfortably," She waited for a reply and only heard steps towards the door. It opened and Dante looked at her.

"Get rid of it?" He asked. She nodded. "Come on in then," She walked into the rundown store, it smelled of stale pizza and garbage. The only furniture in the shop was a desk with a chair behind, a couch pushed to the far wall, a pool table, and then a jukebox in the corner near the window. "So what can I help you with?"

"Help me track down a demon and kill him. The reward will be quite nice," She put the silver suitcase on the desk. "You will get two more of those once the job is done."

Dante opened it and looked at the money, this one alone would pay off his debt, but there was something about the girl. He couldn't put his finger on it, whether it was her stance or the way she talked. "May I get your name before I even accept the job?"

"The name is Phoenix," She said. "So son of Sparda do you accept?"

"Possibly, I am a very busy man," He got up and walked towards the bathroom. "I always have stuff to do."

She was against him in a flash, holding a silver dagger to his throat. "Listen mutt, I can kill you before you get a chance to draw your beloved guns, now you can do this job and get paid for it, or I can force you to do it," She lowered her dagger and took a step back. "Your choice."

"Wow, I always love a girl with an attitude," He smiled. "But seeing your name calling will only damper my spirits, I am going have to pass. So take your money and the job elsewhere."

"What if I said, it will also help you find the demon that killed your mother," She sat down at the chair behind the desk. "So you can kill it."

He looked at her, not knowing whether or not she was lying. He knew he would have to do the job either way, mind as well get paid for it. "Fine, I'll do the job; just let me take a shower first."

"Alright, I'll be back here in a couple of hours, I have to visit an old friend anyways," She said heading towards the door. "Don't try anything either while I'm gone."

"Don't know what I would do," Dante mumbled closing the bathroom door. He heard Phoenix laugh and then leave the shop.

Dante walked out of the shower, and looked at the silver case. He felt like he had sold his soul, of course she was quite the babe of a soul keeper. Long red hair and those seductive green eyes, he sighed and sat down at his desk propping his legs up and waiting for her return. The door opened, a couple hours later just like she planned. Her face was unreadable, as if she just saw a ghost or remembered something that she longed to forget.

"Welcome back," Dante said trying to lighten the mood. Her gaze drifted to him, she was silent, something happened.

"Get your stuff were leaving," Her voice cold and commanding. Dante sighed and grabbed Ebony and Ivory putting them in there holsters, and then grabbed the guitar case that held Rebellion. "That it?"

"Its all I need yes," Dante answered. "Hey you ok?"

"I'm fine," She hissed. Dante just looked at her; she shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I just want the bastard dead for everything he did to me, everything he took from me. Got it," Dante nodded and then frowned.

"Lets go then," He followed her out, now curious about what he did, what he took. He saw her playing with a gold locket as they walked over to a sleek black car. She got in the drivers side and brought it to life, Dante got it and looked at her. Whether it was tears stinging her eyes, or just the light. She was in pain of some sort. He was going to help, but not all for the money.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know its been a while since I put a new chapter up _**

**I didn't have a computer for a while....my old one got fried. I shall work hard on getting new chapters up. I promise**

* * *

"Get her back to us Damien or it's your head!" Dagen hissed and the blonde haired demon bowing before him. "She is still weak in the head at the moment; we can get her back to our side."

"Of course sir," Damien replied without moving.

"Well then get going, we don't have all day," Damien nodded and ran out of the room. Dagen leaned back and sighed. "Well Phoenix, wonder who you are getting to help yourself out."

*****

"Um, yeah I have a question," Dante said holding up a hand. Phoenix sighed and turned around. "Why are we walking again?"

"Cause Dagen will be able to track my car," Phoenix explained for the third time. "So with that, we should really get going again."

"Of course," Dante followed her into the forest. "I always get an ominous feeling going into forests, like I'm going to get stabbed or shot."

"If you don't shut up your going to get stabbed or shot," Phoenix mumbled.

"I heard that."

"You were supposed to," Phoenix took a sharp turn to the right, following the lead of something.

"What are you following?" Dante asked.

"Just a familiar aura, if I am thinking right," She looked around and sighed. "Damn lost it."

"What was it of?"

"An old friend," She shrugged it off and walked down the trail.

"Why did Dagen do to make you want to kill him so badly, if you don't mind me asking," Dante said catching up to her.

"He killed my family," She said with a distant voice. "I was once Dagen's second in command, but I never had the taste of blood like he did. So one day while we were doing a raid, I saved someone. Vincent, for a while he was my only escape from Dagen's violent world. Then Ren came, I quit The Order when she was born, swearing to both her and Vincent she would not know my world. Easier said then done, we were attacked many times, and one night too many came. I couldn't defend them, they killed both of them right in front of my eyes," She slammed her hand into a tree and turned to face Dante. "He took everything I ever loved from me, that is why he must die."

"And the whole taking over the world thing, that's never good," Dante smiled.

"Of course not, who would want that now," Phoenix climbed over a rock and looked around. "Lets stop here for the night, some part of you is tired I'm guessing."

"No I'm great," Dante smiled, but his stomach went against that. Phoenix laughed lightly. "Sit here mutt, I am going to find some food."

"Stop calling me mutt, it hurts my feelings," Dante grumbled. Phoenix shook her head and disappeared into the forest. Dante sighed and started up a fire and waited for her return. He looked across the fire; her bag was leaning against a tree. He sighed and shook his head leaning back on his arms. "She does have a good reason for revenge."

"You keep talking to yourself like that people are going to think your crazy." Phoenix said coming back and tossing down the body of a small deer. She took out her dagger and cut off two large chunks before setting them on two large rocks she put in the fire. "There going to be plain, but it will give up energy." She said.

"Well it's not pizza but I can live," Dante grumbled taking one of the slabs of meat. They ate in silence. Phoenix was solemn and ate leaning against the tree looking past Dante. "So tell me a little bit about your family, if you don't mind talking about them?" Dante asked trying to make a little bit of conversation. She looked at him and smiled weakly.

"What's there to saw they were my life. Vincent was one of a kind, caring, deep," She chuckled lightly at a long lost memory. "And Ren she was so bright, had so much life." Her hand turned into a fist. She meet Dante's gaze. "If its one thing we have in common it's the lust of killing the one that hurt us."

"I guess," Dante said not really sure. He finished his food and smiled. "But one difference about you and me, I am not motivated purely by revenge."

"Really, what are you helping me for the good of mankind," Phoenix let out a cold chuckle. "Get some sleep mutt we have a lot of walking tomorrow."

"Great walking, how I love it," Dante mumbled shaking his head and falling back on the ground to get at least a few hours of sleep.

******

"Yes sleep Phoenix that is great," Damien whispered with a twisted smile. He looked over at the two demons who he brought with. They were once Phoenix own personal body guards. Echo and Shadow a full proof team to lure her back in. "Well boys in due time you will go in and grab her for me."

"Of course Damien," Echo answered though his mind drifted. He bowed to him and jumped up catching a branch of the tree he pulled himself up and climbed even higher. He loved sleeping in trees, and this way he could keep an eye on the small camp.

"Shadow I want you to go in and take care of that mutt before he becomes a problem." Damien tossed him a dagger. "This should kill him easily enough." Shadow nodded and sank into shadows. Damien chuckled and disappeared back to Dagen to give the report.

******

"Ren!" Phoenix woke up yelling.

"Calm down with the yelling, people are trying to sleep." Dante complained. He stopped and sat up to see Phoenix shaking. "Hey you ok?" He asked walking over to her and setting a hand on her shoulder. She shoved it off and grabbed her bag.

"Come on were moving." She said coldly. Dante looked at her for a few moments she turned around. "Move it or I am dragging you all the way there."

"Of course." Dante put on his jacket and grabbed Rebellion. His eyes caught sight of a shadow he shook his head. "Just the forest playing tricks." He whispered to himself.

"Slow poke move you ass!" Phoenix shouted from ahead. Dante ran up to meet her, she was leaning against a large tree with her eyes closed and fingers pressed to the bridge of her nose.

"Headache?" Dante asked, she opened her eyes they flashed red and then back to there old green.

"No just thought I sensed something." She shook her head and started to walk again. Dante had an easier time keeping up this time. It was late afternoon when they stopped at a small stream to get a drink. Phoenix let her feet wait in the water, her hand resting on the silver dagger she had on her lap. She snapped her head up and flicked the dagger, it become the size of a katana and took on the shape. She ran over and grabbed a shadow. Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory.

"Who is he?" Dante asked walking over to where she had him pinned against a tree. She looked back at Dante.

"An old friend." She hissed.

* * *

***Gasp***

**By they way feel free to add dramtic music at the end......next chapter be ready for a big fight, and the two wonderful characters of Echo and Shadow...lets just say they are intreasting. Next chapter should be up in the next coming days I promise!!**


End file.
